I'm OK
by Kiara McGonagall
Summary: Los fantasmas del pasado no te dejarán en paz hasta que no hagas lo correcto. PansyDraco ONESHOT


Los copos de nieve caían suavemente sobre Londres. En una calle cualquiera, dos personas caminaban agarradas entre la gente, hablando de mil cosas sin importancia y mirando todos los escaparates de las tiendas, mientras trataban de decidirse por algo para regalar en Navidad.

-Pansy-dijo el chico después de depositarle un dulce beso en los labios-¿Por qué nunca me has hablado de tu padre?

La chica se detuvo en seco.

-Draco... No me gusta demasiado recordar su existencia...Me hizo mucho daño-susurró la chica- Cambiemos de tema.

-No, eso sólo servirá para que tus heridas jamás se curen. Cuéntamelo.-Añadió tratando de captar su mirada- Por favor.

La rubia posó sus ojos en las grises orbes de Draco. Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla.

-Te voy a contar la historia de una pequeña niña. Vivía con su padre y con su madre. No sería muy mayor, tendría alrededor de cinco años cuando tuvo que aprender a vivir en medio de una constante guerra que todos los demás conocían como su casa. Todos los días tenía que soportar ver el dolor que reflejaba el rostro de su madre. Todos los días tenía que ver el puño de su padre levantado contra ellas. Y no tenía ningún sitio donde poder resguardarse de la tormenta. No podía refugiarse en su habitación, los gritos de ambos llegaban a sus oídos y la hacían llorar aún más fuerte. Por las noches, mil sombras extrañas se colaban por las grietas, pero no tenía a nadie para que las espantase.

Esa niña todavía puede recordar, a pesar de que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, todas las marcas que su madre tenía por todo el cuello, rompiendo la elegancia que le era natural. No puede olvidar cómo se sintió cuando los fríos escalones de mármol se clavaron por todo su cuerpo. Aún le invade el miedo que sentía al llegar a casa, temiendo qué iba a ser lo siguiente que iban a pasar su madre y ella. Todavía llegan a sus oídos los gritos de impotencia de su madre, sus lágrimas limpiando la cara llena de sangre, la...

Draco abrazó fuertemente a Pansy mientras la rubia lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Y ese cabrón-prosiguió Pansy entre hipidos-un día decidió que mi madre era demasiado puta como para seguir a su lado. Y se marchó. Se marchó dejando a mi madre tendida en un charco de sangre, sin importarle si seguía respirando o no...

El rubio estrechó a Pansy entre sus brazos. Poco a poco, ésta se tranquilizó, hasta que las marcas de sus lágrimas se borraron de sus ojos. Draco seguía abrazándola.

-Vamos, tranquilízate. Todo ha pasado ya-susurraba el rubio.

Pansy se soltó de sus brazos con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Gracias-murmuró la rubia.

De pronto, una sombra oscureció su cara. El gesto se le endureció completamente. La respiración cada vez era más fuerte y más rápida. Se mordió el labio y apretó los puños.

-Maldito hijo de... ¡HIJO DE PUTA!-chilló Pansy echándose a correr hacia un hombre de pelo blanco.

-¿Pansy?-preguntó el hombre, sorprendido-¡Cuánto has cambiado!

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en la cara de la rubia, mientras las lágrimas afloraban otra vez a sus ojos.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupas? Siempre he sentido un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad por todo lo que pasó, muchas veces sin saber el por qué. Tú fuiste quien levantó esas paredes en mi conciencia, el culpable de todo. Me dabas miedo¿lo sabías? Aún puedo oír el eco de mi voz, rota, pidiendo a Dios que nos ayudase a mamá y a mí.

-Pansy, creo que estás exagerando un poco...

-No, papá. No entiendes el daño que nos hiciste a las dos. Para ti es sólo un recuerdo más en tu memoria, pero para mí esos recuerdos siguen todavía vivos-continuó Pansy llorando con más fuerza-Los moratones ya se han ido, pero el dolor sigue siendo igual de fuerte.

-Pansy, cariño-susurró Draco mientras rodeaba la cintura de la rubia con sus brazos-tienes que ser fuerte...

-¿Fuerte? Yo no puedo ser fuerte. La fuerza la tuvo mi madre por querer, a pesar de todo, a este cabrón. Todas las mañanas, al levantarme, recuerdo el amor que inundaba los ojos de mi madre al mirar dormir a mi padre. A pesar de todo te quería... Y tú la tratabas así, como si no tuviese ningún valor...

Pansy hundió la cara entre sus manos, llorando desconsoladamente. Draco soltó su cintura para dejar que el señor Parkinson abrazase a su hija.

-Pansy... Lo siento...-dijo entre susurros- Prometo trataros bien a partir de ahora.

-Mataste a mamá-contestó Pansy entre lágrimas.

-Lo siento... Lo siento... No quer...

Unas pequeñas gotas de sangre rompieron la blancura de la nieve.

-Papá-susurró Pansy, aún llorando pero con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro- Veo que sigues llevando la navaja en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Tiró encima del cuerpo de su padre el frío acero, y corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de Draco.

-Pansy¿estás bien?-preguntó Draco preocupado.

-Sí-respondió ésta-Por fin puedo decir que estoy bien.

"·..·""·..·""·..·""·..·""·..·""·..·""·..·""·..·""·..·""·..·""·..·""·..·""·..·""·..·""·..·""·..·""·..·""·..·"

Hola! Siento haber estado tanto tiempo "missing" y no actualizar los fics que tengo a medias, pero haciendo limpieza por el ordenador me encontré unos cuantos one-shot y pensé que no estaría mal subir este.

Ya sé que a muchos de vosotros no os gustan los Pansy/Draco, pero fue escuchar la canción de "I'm OK" de Christina Aguilera y que me saliese esto solo. El día que al escuchar canciones no se me ocurra nada será preocupante :P

Otra cosa: siento si el lenguaje utilizado es algo vulgar, pero fue así como salió. Si por alguna razón he ofendido a alguien es culpa de mi muso.

Creo que no tengo nada más que decir. Bueno, dar las gracias a Asora, Lucy Weasley y Lira Garbo por ser el whiskey en el que ahogo mis penas. Y gracias a vosotros por estar leyendo esto. Y lo mismo de siempre, si tenéis algún comentario, crítica, duda, sugerencia o si queréis contactar conmigo, dejad review o mandadme un e-mail a .Dificil, eh?

Muchísimos besos.

...Kiara McGonagall...


End file.
